Mi primera lechuza¡¡chispas!
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Porque Hermione, Colin, Justin o Dean, debieron quedarse flipando al ver una lechuza con un sobre en el pico por primera vez...y sus padres no digamos. ¿Qué siente un niño muggle cuando le dicen que es un mago? Hoy, Hermione Granger.


Bueno, comienzo con otra serie de historias que iré actualizando de vez en cuando. No tiene un numero determinado de capítulos.

Como dice el summary, trataré de reflejar como fue el momento en el que los hijos de muggles de la saga de JK recibieron la lechuza de Hogwarts.

Los personajes no son mios y blablabla

Espero que os guste,

Peter

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica mientras bajaba a la cabaña de Hagrid con un grueso libro bajo el brazo, un libro de Derecho Mágico que le había entregado madame Pince hacía unos minutos con suspicacia: pero se lo había entregado, que era lo que a ella le interesaba. A ver si conseguía encontrar algo que librase a Buckbeak de una muerte segura.

No era por eso por lo que lloraba, si no por el idiota de Ronald. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que Crosshanks se comportase como un gato? ¡¡Por Merlín!! ¡¡ Es que _era_ un gato!! Lo raro sería que no persiguiese a cada rata que se cruzase por el castillo. Aunque al principio le extrañó esa inquina, luego se dijo que Scabers debía ser la única rata del colegio y por eso su gato estaba medio obsesionado con ella.

Pero no. Ron tenía que fastidiarlo todo, como siempre. No se podía ser más infantil, ni más inconsciente, ni más idiota, ni más insensible, ni más...no tenía epítetos suficientes para cubrir su estúpida persona. Y para colmo, ahora Harry también había dejado de hablarle. ¿Y todo por qué? Por una escoba que bien podía haberle enviado Sirius Black. Había preferido una escoba a ella. Los chicos eran imbéciles.

Aunque imbéciles o no, eran sus amigos. Casi diría que sus únicos amigos. Oh, sí, Neville, Seamus y Dean eran buenos compañeros, nunca se metían con ella. Y Ginny era muy simpática. Pero de Lavender y Parvati mejor no hablar. Vaya par de tontas. Pero la cuestión de todo era que se sentía muy sola.

Y por primera vez desde que descubrió que era una bruja, echó de menos de verdad su casa, sus padres, sus antiguos amigos que ya se habrían olvidado de ella y estarían asistiendo a un instituto muggle, preocupados por la ropa y por llegar a casa una hora más tarde, y no por cómo evitar que cortasen la cabeza a un hipogrifo. Se preguntó con un deje de ansiedad como sería su vida ahora si nunca hubiese recibido la carta...

Todavía recordaba el día que había recibido su lechuza. Era una soleada mañana de julio y ella y sus padres, Rob y Jane Granger, estaban desayunando en la cocina de su casa de Liverpool cuando algo llamó la atención de Jane. Algo realmente inusual. Bueno, ella no era ornitóloga, pero sabía que no era normal que una lechuza se posase en el alfeizar de una ventana a las diez de la mañana.

Y menos con un sobre en el pico.

- ¡Oh, mirad! –dijo entonces Rob -. ¡Un búho a pleno día!

- No es un búho, papá –le corrigió Hermione tras echarle un rápido vistazo -. Es una lechuza crestada.

En el acto sus padres intercambiaron una mirada de orgullo. Lo que no supiese esta niña...

Los tres volvieron a concentrarse en sus desayunos y hacer planes para los pocos días que restaban para que Rob y Jane volvieran a abrir su consulta odontológica, tomando aquella lechuza como un desmán de la naturaleza. Pero a los pocos minutos Hermione volvió a mirar a la ventana y allí seguía, completamente erguida con el sobre en el pico. Y...¿mirándola? En ese momento se comenzó a interesar y a pesar de las protestas de sus padres, se acercó a la ventana de la cocina, hasta que quedaron frente a frente (o frente a pico, como se le ocurrió en ese momento) y pudo leer el destinatario de la carta.

Porque se había dado cuenta por la disposición de las letras de que lo que llevaba la lechuza era una carta. Una carta que estaba dirigida a ella.

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_52, Appleton Road_

_Liverpool_

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Estiró la mano hacia la ventana, incluso rozó el tirador. No se atrevía, le daba miedo. Al final, haciendo acopio de su valor, abrió la ventana y en el acto la lechuza se posó en la encimera de la cocina de un pequeño salto. Sus padres comenzaron a protestar sobre que no había que dejar entrar pájaros como esos en las casas, que a saber qué enfermedades les podían transmitir. Haciendo caso omiso, Hermione estiró la mano y la lechuza depositó suavemente en ella la carta. Después emprendió el vuelo y volvió a irse por donde había venido.

Perpleja se volvió a sentar en la mesa ante el ya olvidado desayuno y se la mostró a sus padres.

- Es una carta. Viene dirigida a mi –consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

- Entonces la tendrás que abrir, ¿no? –dijo su madre sonriente.

Pero Hermione no se atrevía. Le parecía algo casi siniestro que una lechuza se posase en su ventana con una carta en el pico dirigida a ella. Al final, la cogió con dedos temblorosos y la empezó a inspeccionar. Tenía un tacto muy curioso, como el papel pero más áspero. Y era más gruesa de lo que le había parecido a simple vista. Le dio la vuelta para ver si por casualidad tenía remitente (aunque le parecía del todo improbable) y vio que lo único que había en la parte trasera era un sello de lacre con un escudo en el que estaban representados cuatro animales: un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente. Y en la parte superior de dicho escudo, una extraña palabra que no le decía nada.

Hogwarts.

Más nerviosa aún, por que todo aquello no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza, abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romper el sello de lacre, que al fin y al cabo era la única pista de procedencia de la carta. Sus ojos bailaron por todas las líneas, hasta que consiguió fijar la vista y comenzó a leer detenidamente.

_Estimada srta. Granger,_

_Es mi deber y un placer comunicarle que tiene usted reservada una plaza en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, plaza que lleva esperándola desde el día de su nacimiento._

_En un breve lapso de tiempo se personará en su domicilio un miembro del cuerpo docente de dicha institución, que la pondrá al día sobre su verdadera naturaleza y responderá a cualquier duda que pueda surgirle tanto a usted como a sus padres._

_Confiando en que acepte la plaza, adjunto le remito la lista del material que deben llevar los alumnos de primer año, junto con el billete para el Expreso de Hogwarts._

_Atte._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Subdirectora y jefe de estudios._

Oyó como su padres la llamaban, pero ella seguía releyendo la carta. Y por más que lo hacía no la entendía. Era la primera vez que una segunda lectura le fallaba, que no era capaz de comprender un texto. De aquella carta se desprendía que ella era una...¿maga? ¿Bruja? ¿Hechicera? Todas las palabras le parecían igual de malas.

Con algo más que un ligero temblor entregó la carta a su padre, sentado a su derecha. Al instante Jean se levantó y comenzó también a leerla por encima de su hombro. Mientras tanto Hermione, algo más serena empezó a barajar las posibilidades.

Podía ser una broma de alguno de sus amigos, claro. Pero enseguida la descartó. No parecían tener la suficiente imaginación para llevar a cabo una treta como esa. Todo eso sin contar que de dónde demonios iban a sacar una lechuza amaestrada hasta ese punto, si es que existían, claro. Pero tenía que ser eso, porque la única alternativa que se le ocurría en ese momento era aun más inverosímil.

Que la carta hablase en serio.

¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡Ella no era ninguna bruja, ni maga! ¡No podía hacer magia! Ella solo era Hermione Jean Granger, una chica normal y corriente que iba al instituto St. Paul, no a esa especie de escuela de Houdinis. Sus padres ya habían terminado y se miraban preocupados, quizás tratando de adivinar quien podía haber gastado esa broma a su hija.

- Puede que sea publicidad –dijo Rob vacilante -. A lo mejor han abierto una escuela de magia cerca y es su forma de promocionarse.

Ante estas palabras Hermione río aliviada. Claro, eso era. Habían abierto una escuela de magia cerca y estaban repartiendo propaganda. Una parte de su mente le susurró "¿Propaganda personalizada? ¿Y con lechuzas?" Pero acalló esos pensamientos porque la idea de su padre era mucho más fácil de asumir. Y al parecer ellos pensaron lo mismo. Acabaron de desayunar y Hermione subió a su cuarto. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la carta en la mano, así que se tumbó en la cama y la acabó de leer. Al llegar a la parte del material "escolar" no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de suficiencia escapase de sus labios. Aquello era una sarta de tonterías.

Calderos, túnicas, gorros de trabajo, redomas...Cuado llegó a la parte de la varita la sonrisa resbaló un poco de sus labios. Y ésta definitivamente desapareció de su cara cuando acabó de leer la lista de los libros. Había que reconocer que el publicista encargado se había tomado su trabajo en serio. No sabía que tenían esos libros, pero le parecían fascinantes y en ese momento hubiese dado todos sus ahorros por conseguir uno al menos. Sobre todo la "Guía de transformación para principiantes"

Apartando esa idea de la cabeza cogió un libro de la mesilla y comenzó a leer. Pero no se podía concentrar, la extraña carta no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, así que bajó a ver la televisión. Cuando apenas se había sentado en el sofá sonó el timbre de la puerta y pensando que era el lechero o el cartero, la abrió. Y nada le podía haber preparado para lo que encontró al hacerlo.

Frente a ella había una mujer que no debía ser mayor que sus padres, de expresión severa y con el brillante pelo negro cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros. Llevaba puesto una especie de vestido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, verde oscuro con bordados plateados. Y un gorro acabado en punta rematando su cabeza. La extraña mujer avanzó una mano hacia Hermione y al hablar sus facciones se suavizaron notablemente.

- Hermione Granger supongo. Mi nombre es Aurora Sinistra. Me envía el director Dumbledore –al ver que esas palabras no significaban nada para ella agregó -. El director de Hogwarts.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no poner los ojos en blanco y ya estaba pensando como decirle de la forma más amable posible que no le interesaba la publicidad que habían recibido, cuando sus padres llegaron por el fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Qué desea? –inquirió su padre con educación, pero también con frialdad.

La "bruja" evaluó con la mirada a los tres, como decidiendo que táctica debía seguir, pero al final meneó la cabeza y dijo con resignación..

- Esta es la parte que menos me gusta. Pero este año me ha tocado a mi –y adoptando un tono de voz mucho más profesional prosiguió -. Como le acabo de decir a su hija, mi nombre es Aurora Sinistra y vengo de Hogwarts. Supongo que ya habrán recibido la carta, aunque tal y como está el correo últimamente...

- Si se refiere al búho...-comenzó a decir Rob

- Lechuza crestada –le corrigió rápidamente Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

- Eso, lechuza, o lo que sea. Sí la hemos recibido. Pero no nos interesa su oferta, así que si nos disculpa...

Dejó la frase en el aire como dando a entender que no querían ser molestados y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

La señora Sinistra les miró un momento y susurró.

- No me han dejado otra alternativa.

Y los tres Granger vieron como de un manotazo tiraba al suelo un jarrón que tenían sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta, haciéndose añicos en el acto. Estupefactos miraron a la extraña señora Sinistra. Hermione dio dos pasos para atrás, los mismos que su padre dio para adelante con cara de muy malas pulgas. Y sin que se dieran cuenta Aurora Sinistra sacó una especie de palito del vestido y murmuró una palabras.

En el acto el jarrón se recompuso solo y volvió a la mesita de la que había caído.

Hermione y sus padres estaban estupefactos, mudos de asombro. Incluso Hermione vio como a su madre le daba un tic nervioso en una vena del cuello. Pero Aurora Sinistra solo sonrío más ampliamente y preguntó con educación.

- ¿Ahora podemos hablar?

Sin pronunciar palabra sus padres se apartaron de la puerta y la condujeron al salón, donde le ofrecieron asiento. Ellos se sentaron muy juntos y tomados de las manos en el sofá de enfrente, pero Hermione prefirió quedarse de pie.

Mientras escuchaba a la tal señora Sinistra explicar a sus padres algo sobre que ella era una bruja y le contaba cosas sobre su colegio, algo de unas casas y otras cosas que no entendió, Hermione se hizo una pregunta en voz alta.

- ¿Entonces lo que hacía, era magia?

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó a su vez su padre.

- Me lo imaginaba –dijo Sinistra con suficiencia -. Eso significa que a tu alrededor han sucedido cosas que no tenían explicación, ¿cierto?

Hermione no sabía si seguir, pero al final optó por continuar.

- Pues sí. ¿Os acordais el verano pasado, cuando se reventó la tubería, ese día de tanto calor? Pues bien, yo estaba deseando que lloviese para refrescarme.

Sus padres estaban completamente anonadados. Rob Granger comenzó a balbucear algo sobre coincidencias, pero Aurora le hizo callar con un gesto.

- ¿Y aquella vez que estuve sin oír tres días? No sé si recordareis que discutí con Ellen Mirrow y solo quería que me dejaran en paz.

Sus palabras y la demostración de Sinistra minutos antes con el jarrón bastó para convencer a los señores Granger de que su hija era una bruja, aunque ahora en vez de enfadados estaban asustados.

- No se preocupen –les tranquilizó la profesora, utilizando esta vez un tono más amable -. A su hija no le ocurre nada malo. Simplemente es...especial. Por supuesto, deberá aprender a controlar sus poderes. Y deberá tomar clases de Encantamientos, Pociones y otras cosas. No están perdiendo a su hija: nosotros solo vamos a ayudarla a desarrollar todo su potencial. Y por supuesto, siempre es libre de abandonar Hogwarts en cualquier momento que lo desee.

Y dirigió a la niña una radiante sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos minutos más hablando y quedaron en que en un par de días volvería a casa de los Granger para acompañar a Hermione a comprar su equipo y explicarles cualquier duda que les pudiese surgir. Por la cara de su padre, Hermione dedujo que iban a marear a la pobre señora. Cuando se fue, volviendo a pedir disculpas por el espectáculo del jarrón, los tres se quedaron en el salón, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato, Jane miró a su hija y preguntó:

- ¿Vas a ir a ese colegio, verdad?

Hermione no lo había pensado. Sentía como un millón de ideas bullían en su cabeza.

¡Una bruja! ¡Era una bruja, como la de los cuentos! Se suponía que las brujas eran malas, pero la profesora Sinistra no le había parecido malvada en absoluto. Y tenía muy claro que ella no lo era, y nadie la iba a convencer de lo contrario. Y de pronto se vio en un torreón, removiendo el contenido de un caldero. O haciendo que las cosas volasen con un movimiento de varita. O lo mejor de todo: convirtiendo en sapo a Kevin Spangler, ese niño tan odioso de su clase (aunque en su interior una vocecita le dijo que eso no lo iba a poder hacer)

Miró a su madre y dijo casi sin pensar.

- Creo que sí mamá, que iré a esa especie de colegio. Por lo menos un año. Si no me gusta siempre puedo volver, ya lo has oído. Pero si esto no es una broma (y todo indica que no lo es), creo que debería ir a ese Hogwarts.

Rob Granger, viendo que su mujer iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro, se levantó del sofá mientras se frotaba las manos.

- Bueno, Hermione, creo que será mejor que leamos esa carta con más atención, ¿No ponía algo sobre una varita mágica? ¿Y un caldero? –después la miró con ternura y dijo -. Cariño, me da igual que seas bruja o no. Además, seguro que eres la mejor.

- Eso puedes darlo por hecho.

Y corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

Ahora, tres años después, llorando por el estúpido de Ron, llegó a la conclusión de que aunque en algunos momentos como ese echase de menos a su padres y a su casa, ser una bruja era lo mejor que le había pasado, y no encontró nada comparable a la emoción que sintió cuando de la mano de la profesora Sinistra entró en el callejón Diagon. Ni a las caras de sus padres cuando en la primera navidad en la que volvió a casa les contaba cosas de sus amigos y sus clases. Bien es cierto que su madre se asustó mucho cuando les contó como Harry y Ron la habían salvado de un troll, pero no pudo dejar de notar como su padre no perdía detalle y la miraba con algo parecido a...¿envidia? Envidia sana, por supuesto, pero allí estaba.

Después se levantó de un saltó y salió corriendo a la lechucería a enviarle una carta a su madre sobre lo imbécil que era Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Próximo capítulo, Colin Creevy

¿Reviews?


End file.
